Currently, checking the tire pressure of the wheels of a vehicle is done using systems employing at least one transmitter which is located at the valve of a wheel and allows the user to be informed about the tire pressure of the wheel via an on-board receiver and/or a computer. The communication between the transmitting valve and the on-board receiver is carried out using a valve identifier. In addition, for the on-board receiver to be able to determine the wheel bearing the transmitting valve, it is necessary to associate a valve with a wheel. This association must be repeated each time there is a change of wheel or of a valve on the vehicle.
The document FR 2 819 613 discloses a method for matching an identifier of a valve of a wheel of an automotive vehicle with an identifier of this wheel. Such a method necessitates associating an identifier with each wheel and using a way, for example tables, for matching a wheel identifier and a valve identifier.
The total number of identifiers to be manipulated according to the method disclosed in the aforementioned document is therefore twice as large as the number of valves, which adds to the complexity of manipulating the identifiers. In addition, this necessitates a larger memory in the on-board receiver. Finally, such a method requires the on-board receiver to learn a determined number of identifiers, which requires a significant time lapse.